


Spilling Blood

by HoshifiedandYoongied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Murder Game, Somewhat Canon Compliant?, game show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshifiedandYoongied/pseuds/HoshifiedandYoongied
Summary: OT13 fanfiction involving the Seventeenmembers. This book will contain fighting, blood, suicidal thoughts, revenge and betrayal.Read at your own expense. I don't promise anything good happening to your biases.Book 1 of the series "Idol Hunt".Inspired by : Danganronpa, Zero Time Dilemma, Hunger Games and Kamisama No Iutoori.





	1. Prologue

If there was one thing people knew about this area, it was how known it was for being shady and with just my luck, I found myself in a situation where I had been standing there waiting for the appearance of someone that fit that term, shady.

The alley way was your typical dark alley. With lights that never seemed to stop flickering, to the grime on the walls, it was a surprise there hasn't been a murder scene here yet.

Then again I didn't want to jinx things. Maybe I'd be the first.

Although, with my luck I probably already did.

My shoulders were tense, I was scared surprisingly. My bottom lip quivering slightly, but an alley couldn't do anything to me anyways, right? But a murderer in an alley could.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of feet scratching on the pavement, I turned around and saw a tiny rat. It's tiny nose twitching ever so slightly as if it was mocking me. But it had caught me off guard, could you blame me? If I weren't so jumpy, I wouldn't be so scared of it. However, being in this alley already gave me the creeps, I didn't need a rat adding to it.

"Fuck-" I muttered under my breath. 

"I thought you weren't the type to swear. "

Quickly, I turned around saw the man of the hour, but was the word man really the most suitable word to describe him? It was a wonder.

His stature was small, almost child-like, but a voice of a grown man. His face covered by a mask, making it impossible for me to identify his face. However, that one small detail made it obvious he was who I was looking for.

That weird atmosphere that came along the man.

The atmosphere that made you on your toes. Not trusting at all of your surroundings, his presence just made you uneasy, even without the creepy alleyway.

I remember the first time I met him and it was in broad daylight. I felt like I saw a ghost.

"As if you know anything about me."

"Wow, aggresive. I always deemed you to be the more peaceful one."

Funny thing was, the man was right. Aggression was not really the way I'd approach an issue.

However, the fact that I'm scared out of my mind and I wanted to run away the moment I set foot in this alleyway is a more than clear sign of me wanting out. Being aggressive in a situation like this would be the norm.

I kicked a small stone to his direction and sighed, my whole being felt weak for some reason. 

When he heard be sigh, he let out a cackle and then only god knew how creeped out I was. Maybe getting murdered in an alley was a better idea. 

I knew this man wouldn't murder me, and a small voice in my head tells me he's capable of much worse and I wasn't that fond of finding out.

The man walked forward, his eyes were piercing towards me and as much as I wanted to move, step back, anything. I was glued there.

The whole world seemed to be at a standstill as I stood there, time didn't seem to flow and the only proof it was going was the ticking of my watch. Although the ticking wasn't the only noise that filled the alley.

"I got a job for you." His voice was firm, the earlier playfulness in his tone had changed. 

"Go on." I manage to choke out, my voice was hoarse probably due to dehydration or I was just scared out of my wits.

I hated the fact I had to converse with this person. His whole existance was just unnerving. 

"You already know what I want." 

Of course I knew, he had stalked me earlier on leading me on with hints of what he wanted. I'd be an idiot to not notice.

As he stood there, I couldn't see his expression as he talked but I was almost sure his lips were curled up in a grin. The way his eyes smile, but it was no where near pleasant. Hell, I'd prefer his glum look. 

"You weren't kidding?!" I spatted out.

"Obviously."

This man was full of crap, making me do all this for something so small. Even going to the point of sending me threats.

"It's just a game right? For your show? God, why couldn't of you just gotten this through our managers." I cautiously said, I was shaking at this point. With anger? Fear? I wasn't sure at this point. 

He nodded and hummed. 

"It wouldn't be as fun then."

"Aish- You really thought you could get away with this? Pledis would sue you, regardless if things go well or not."

The man was a pain, a nutcase, a total lunatic why did he have to plan this? It was already a pain letting the others be involved, but it's gotta be harmless right? 

Yeah, I was just trying to reassure myself at this point.

"No, I don't expect to. I simply don't care."

"Then why bother?! You know this is ridiculous."

"It's fun."

"Fun" he says. He mentioned it was for his viewers. Some quick scheme to get views, huh? This person was sick. 

Wait till I report hin. 

"You really are just crying for help, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Oh, and don't think of letting others know, trust me. Things won't ruin your reputation or I guess your family could suffer. "

I slouched down, it was hard to breathe. This man, had my parents held hostage and all I could do was comply with his orders. I didn't actually believe such claims, he obviously didn't have my parents hostage. That only happened in movies. However, the fact they didn't pick up last time I called unnerved me.

Better safe than sorry. It was just a game right? It was just another creepy sasaeng, I'll follow what he'll ssay for now.

Exhaling, I nodded slowly. 

What was I getting Seventeen into?


	2. Beginnings

"Jihoonie!!" Soonyoung's voice had echoed throughout the dorm, his energy practically bouncing off the walls. Nothing particularly new in the sense of Soonyoung's hyperactivity. 

It was the usual day to day behavior of his that Jihoon had grown accustomed to. However today in particular, he had absolutely no energy to deal with it especially so early in the morning. So, he curled into the sheets of the bed, letting himself drift back into slumber. The world should give him a break once in a while. At least that's what the members always told him.

Composing music wasn't an easy task and he had dance practice and vocal practice on top of that as well. He was only human, so the world could wait for ten more minutes.

Besides it was their off day anyways, Soonyoung being hyper and excited was normal. Jihoon hoped someone else would take care of him, maybe Chan or Seungkwan.

His hope was unfortunately, crumbled just as he was about to resume his dream, he felt the tug of his cover. He wouldn't of cared less if it weren't for the light reflecting from the window which shot straight into his eyes. Wincing slightly, Jihoon did not choose to back down and instead rolled to his other side in an attempt to shield his eyes from the forbidden being that was the sun.

Sadly, the sun wasn't the only thing of his worries. He heard the sound of something that sounded like an high-pitched, deaf toned alarm clock.

"Honestly, who the fuck uses an alarm clock in the dorm? People are still trying to get some well needed rest." Jihoon mumbled as he covered his ears.

Jihoon was honestly not in the best mood either, the dorm was already in a ruckus last night with their little game of truth or dare and all Jihoon wanted to do was forget about it. 

The ringing continued. Which made Jihoon swear obliterate the thing when he got his hands on it.

But when Jihoon opened his eyes to inspect the "alarm clock", he did not expect to find Seokmin to be standing in front of him jittering around like some kid high on sugar.

Honestly who would?

"He's awake! He's awake!" Soonyoung chimed as he saw Jihoon's sitting up, his expression clearly a mix of annoyance and confusion as he saw Seokmin.

"You can stop now Seokminie~" Soonyoung said as he patted the head of his dongsaeng. 

Seokmin stopped and he plastered a toothy grin on his face.

The two was a whole heck of trouble that Jihoon did not feel like being involved with so early in the morning.

So instead, he plopped back down into his bed and pulled back the covers. He needed sleep, how could people not understand that basic necessity in life. Lee Jihoon does not ask for much, he only wished to get some shut eye.

Was that too much to ask for?

As Jihoon was finally drifting off back to sleep he felt someone pulling the covers again. At this point Jihoon was ready to yell, until he noticed who exactly was in front of him. Those eyes that he knew for years to date, heck he'd even say he's almost grown sick of them by this rate.

They belonged to Seungcheol.

Sighing, Jihoon lazily got up. Seungcheol was the only one he really didn't felt like shouting to. Mostly because he couldn't be bothered to. He knew exactly how Seungcheol was, he was stubborn and knew exactly how to get under Jihoon's skin. There was no point avoiding it. It was best to confront him from the start, maybe he'd be more understanding anyways.

"What's the deal? Why'd you get Soonyoung and Seokmin to bother my rest?" Jihoon huffed with annoyance. His cheeks pouted naturally as he said that.

"It's the other way around. Soonyoung got me to bother you." Seungcheol had explained with a rather neutral expression, Jihoon didn't like it. He couldn't read it.

"Why?"

Seungcheol sighed and placed a hand on Jihoon's head, ruffling his hair. Which led to a glare from Jihoon but Seungcheol merely ignored it.

"Said he wanted to go somewhere with you, he mentioned it was important? He's in the living area with Seokmin. Go talk to him and reject him properly at least."

Groaning, Jihoon rubbed his eyes and nodded. 

It wasn't that he disliked Soonyoung. No, it was a much different situation. He really did care for him, but sometimes he just didn't have the energy to monitor his words around him. He never wanted to come across as mean towards Soonyoung, although he does like to poke fun at him from time to time. However, he'd like to keep Soonyoung at a good arm's length, he's comfortable with him but he doesn't want it to get too comfortable.

As Jihoon had escaped his thoughts, he looked around for Seungcheol. Alas, his attempt failed. Seungcheol had left as quickly as he arrived, leaving Jihoon to himself in his room.

"If I went back to sleep and locked the door, I wonder if they'd left me off the hook." Jihoon mumbled to himself as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Jihoon!" Seungcheol's voice called out.

Jihoon's plan didn't work out.

×××

By the time Jihoon had somehow dragged his body out of the room, he saw Soonyoung sitting on the ground whilst chatting with Seokmin and Wonwoo. His eyes practically sparkled the moment they set eye on Jihoon. Then again, his eyes were always sparkling, at least that's how it seemed to be for Jihoon.

Soonyoung quickly dismissed himself from Seokmin and Wonwoo before approaching Jihoon.

"I heard you wanted to go visit somewhere? Why don't you go invite Shua hyung or Seokmin?" He tried his best to not sound irritated, even though he was tired. 

Jihoon was grumpy, but he never wanted to come across as a jackass to his members. Plus, Soonyoung was a close friend of his, any other time he would gladly entertain the other. But life wasn't exactly fair and Jihoon was gifted by the universe with the responsibility of creating a funky fresh beats for their discography. As much as he loved creating music, the whole fiasco wasn't all rainbows and sunshine.

Thankfully Soonyoung's expression remained cheery and didn't seem affected by Jihoon's tone of voice.

"Shua hyung's out remember? Besides that's not the point!! Do you remember that kind aunty we usually meet at the park? Today is the day her cafe will open!! I'm not sure if you remembered... so I decided to remind you."

Jihoon recalls her, she looked to be in her early 60s and was a sweet woman. She usually greeted both him and Soonyoung when she sees them. Although, usually Soonyoung's the one who initiates conversation with the elderly woman instead of Jihoon. He rather listened.

"Well, do you plan to go right now?"

Soonyoung merely nodded in response, his eyes were filled with hope. If Soonyoung didn't look like a hamster most of the time, he definitely looked like one right now. A pitiful one at that.

Jihoon turned his back to Soonyoung and walked to the direction of the bathroom. He could practically feel the dejected expression of Soonyoung boring into his back. 

Jihoon sighed, he could never reject Soonyoung especially for something as innocent as going to support the aunty. Plus, Soonyoung was not the only one who was fond of her.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to clean up." Jihoon said just as he was getting further away from Soonyoung.

Jihoon heard Soonyoung's cheers from behind him, probably surprised Jihoon even agreed.

Well, it was the same old Soonyoung anyways.

××× 

The wind was chilly as the two walked through the streets. Soonyoung was ahead of Jihoon and was skipping rather happily in front of him, excitement was bursting within him. That alone made Jihoon feel slightly warm and fuzzy inside. It was endearing to watch the positive vibes radiating off the other. In a way, it was therapeutic for Jihoon.

As Jihoon's mind was at rest, letting his body move automatically behind Soonyoung, a rather small body had slammed into him. Hard. 

"Sorry." The body muttered as it quickly walked away.

"Jihoon! Are you okay??" Soonyoung immediately asked as he saw Jihoon on the ground, he crouched over beside him, his face full of worry.

"Yeah, I just- That person was weird."

"I wouldn't be surprised.... but why do you say that?"

"It's hard to say... It's not important anyways. Lets get going?" Jihoon didn't feel like mentioning what he saw.

Soonyoung nodded and outstretched a hand to Jihoon. Jihoon took it and stood up slowly. Once he was up, the two started heading to the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha yeah you must be wondering who's narrating here. But it's for me to know, and you to find out.


End file.
